In a conventional lithium ion battery sealing assembly, a cover and a core column of the sealing assembly may be sealed via a glass body. However, after a long time of use and storage of the lithium ion battery, a lower layer of the glass body which directly contacts with an electrolyte solution in the lithium ion battery may be corroded. For instance, a France company SAFT has performed an anti-corrosion test on the glass body via an accelerating aging experiment by assembling the sealing assembly and a body of the lithium ion battery to form the lithium ion battery, and depositing the lithium ion battery under a temperature of about 150° C. for seven days. The results indicate that a surface of the glass body was corroded, and gas tightness of the sealing assembly was reduced to less than 1.0×10−7 m3·Pa/s. A main reason therefor lies in that the metal lithium may reduce silicon dioxide in the glass body and infiltrate into the glass body continuously, which may not only reduce the glass insulation property, but also cause a leakage of the lithium ion battery.
Currently, the core column used in the battery is generally Kovar alloy of 4J series. With a continuous increment of battery capacity, the length and diameter of the core column are increasing accordingly. The battery may be affected by a high resistivity of the alloy during work. However, when metal alloys having low resistivity, such as aluminum and copper, may be used, the melting points of these alloys are normally lower than the sealing temperature of the glass body. Thus, the sealing requirement may not be satisfied.